


Farewell, My Love

by HoneyedCandies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Codependency, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, i guess, very light yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyedCandies/pseuds/HoneyedCandies
Summary: Chrollo once again departs on one of his trips. You don't know where he goes or why, but you'll always be there when he gets back.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Farewell, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was supposed to be. I only know that I would like to be taken care of by Chrollo. Just a little bit.

Three months.

That’s how long Chrollo had been gone.

Three, long months ago, Chrollo had pressed his lips to your forehead. It was a scene that had played out many times before. You stood in the doorway to their shared house. His dark figure stood in stark contrast to the rest of the setting, homey and doused in the warm light of the dawn. Yours was much more suited to their surroundings, still in PJs, hair messed from sleep.

You sighed wistfully in his arms, breathing in his scent, which had become comforting and familiar to you. The aged pages of the books he read, smoke, and the lingering smell of something sweet. You were trying to commit it to memory. There was a gnawing feeling at the base of your stomach. A feeling you didn’t have a name for. Or rather, was too scared to name.

When Chrollo would disappear from home, you had no idea where he went or what he was going to do. Only for him to reappear, as if he had never left in the first place, sometimes bringing a trinket back from wherever he had traveled to.

“When do you think you’ll be back?” You ask like you don't know the answer already.

He chuckles, maybe because it’s such a futile question, “When it’s done.” His sonorous, gentle voice soothes you, despite the unsatisfactory answer. You’re happy just to hear him speak.

Maybe when you had first met, you would’ve asked what ‘it’ was. And he would’ve said something mysterious that only drew you closer to him. Now, you know better than to ask. You no longer question how he can afford the gifts he drowns you in or the beautiful house where he keeps you. You were still curious, but Chrollo didn’t like it when you did. He didn’t get mad, exactly. It was more like his behavior became cold and detached. A punishment for prying into things you shouldn’t. He wouldn’t read aloud to you or listen when you spoke. Like you simply became a ghost.

His lips pressed against your forehead again, then by your temple, his hand slips under your chin, catching your eyes in his before placing a kiss on your jaw, nipping gently. His touch leaves frisson in its wake, warming your body. You sigh, gripping onto the heavy fabric of his coat. His other hand comes up and brushes your hair behind your ear, the cold tips of his fingers grazing the shell of your ear before tangling in your locks.

He wraps an arm around your torso, pulling you closer, “Wait for me.” He whispers against your ear. It’s not a question, he isn’t asking for reassurance.

Somehow you’re breathless like he stole the air from your lungs by simply being near, “Always.”


End file.
